The last war of the old world
by estrellita24
Summary: A good amount of time into the future Nations get involved in what would be a war of massive destruction, and when an unknown force starts changing people hell will break loose and humanity's only hope will be the one person who can't change but can change others /rated/ Angst and suspense are included (human AU, future AU)
1. Declaration of war

I. Declaration of war

_A shadow appeared in the distance, it seemed to be holding something, only when it got closer you could point out that it was a guy carrying an unconscious girl in his arms, bridal style, he kept his eyes on the nearing village, a few more steps and he will reach it, a few more strides and he will get the help needed, he glanced at the girl in his arms to sigh in relief upon seeing that she was still breathing, there was hope for them, he only had to walk a little more, stay conscious for another while, only until he reached the populated streets, only until he was sure she would be helped, he managed a laugh at how things turned out, she was the one to save him and now she was clinging to him as he were her lifeline, he walked with renewed strength remembering why he did this in the first place, that it was for her, for the one girl that changed the world. It was amusing really, a year that started bad seemed to only be ending bad, he was soon surrounded by the lights of the village, he saw the girl that she had told him about and before he could mutter a word he felt on his knees, finally giving up and letting fate take over, he heard voices approaching and thought for a second that maybe there was hope, at least for her, and he smiled at having succeed in returning the favor, in saving her…_

_To think that it all started with a war declaration and a fight with his brother, it had to be destiny what made everything happen in the way it did, and to have taken her there in the right moment, as he faded away he dreamt about that faithful year in which he became what he was now, the year that the world was shaken for the last time by war…_

-September, 11th; 2121-

**-Breaking news! After a political disagreement the world has declared war, the leaders of the world seem to agree in only one thing, this will be the last war-**

The TV was turned off as a sigh cut through the newly achieved silence; the sound came from a man with blonde hair, which had on piece defying gravity, and green eyes. He passed a hand through his hair sighing again a pair of steps woke him up from his worries, he looked up to find a girl with long black hair, which had a curl sticking to the right, and almond-green eyes; although saying that she was a girl seemed wrong as she was already seventeen, she had a tray with two cups of hot brewage, coffee he realized when she put them down both cups, the only hot drink that both liked

"You seem quite stressed Martin" she said

"I will probably be called to service, wouldn't you be too?" asked Martin

"You already know my answer" she said

"Camila, can I you do something for me?" asked Martin

"Of course" said Camila

"I need you to go to Germany, your cousin will be there as I called him earlier" said Martin

"Shouldn't you be saying this to Noelia instead?" asked Camila

"She's going to England, she doesn't despise them as much" explained Martin

She took a sip of her coffee frowning before sighing and looking to the side

"Try to not get killed, would you?" asked Camila

"I can't promise you anything" said Martin

She rolled her eyes and stood up taking the tray and the now finished cups, she stopped half-way to the kitchen and without turning her head she managed a question

"When am I leaving?" asked Camila

"Tomorrow, in the morning, makes sure to pack everything you deem dear" said Martin

"Then you'll be the one to cook tonight, hermano" said Camila

The blond smiled at her as she disappeared through the door of the kitchen, when she reappeared she didn't say anything as she made her way to the stairs to get to her bedroom. He got up and headed to the kitchen, a good plate of noodles would be the best choice for today

Camila on the other hand spent the time packing a few changes of cloth, a brush, a pair of sneakers, an old photo where Noelia did appear, the cables for her cellphone, MP4 [i] and camera, her camera, her wallet filled with her life savings, two boxes of Band-Aids [ii], a mirror, her tooth-brush, her four throwing knives (five if you count the one she always carries in her pocket) and a very useful compass. Once everything was in her bag she put it on the floor, there was enough places for her pajamas [iii] which she would pack the next day, she let herself lay in the bed until a knock cut through the silence; she grunted and the door opened to show a girl that looked much like here were not for her blond hair and pink eyes. Camila never though that Noelia's eyes were weird, the one with the weird eyes was their cousin Oliver who's, normally sky-blue, eyes had pink swirls when angered, luckily Noelia was in good terms with him and kept him away from Camila, the black-haired had a better relation with Arthur, or she likes to think so, the guy sure is confusing… and that's why Camila will always prefer her other cousins! [u]

"I see you packed your things" said Noelia

"Say sis', will you change your name again?" asked Camila

"You already know the answer to that" said Noelia

"I was hoping that you changed your mind" said Camila

"It's safer this way, I don't want some guys hurting you just because we're related" said Noelia

"I can defend myself" said Camila

Noelia smiled and sat on the bed with her

"I know that, you're better than me, that per sure" said Noelia

Camila smiled, Noelia stood up and left being followed by the black-haired, because Noelia and Camila understood each other a lot and didn't need words to communicate, they been together from a long time too, but that was another story…

All the way across the ocean a group of people seemed to be discussing something, four boys were shouting and screaming to each other, with them was a young woman with black hair and violet eyes, having had enough of the meaningless bickering she stood up and hit the table caching the other's attention

"If you're done blaming each other, I will like to ask you whose side you will take" she said

The moment her voice left her lips it was obvious that they respected her, when silence answered her question she sighed

"Britany is starting a resistance, I will not force you to be part of it but I will not tell you were the base is if you don't want to come, we still are in war" she said

"Vhat's this resistance resisting?" asked one

He had blond hair and sky-blue eyes, completed with muscular built, the lady gave him a half-smile

"That I can tell, Bryt said she's opposing to the war, though you can't call it a peaceful movement either" said Stella

"Ve~ I wanna join!" said another voice

This one belonged to one out of two brunets in the group, his head was rather light and he had a pair of big amber eyes, the smile on the violet-eyed softened when she looked at him

"Of course Feli, what about you Lovino?" she said

"Che, I might as well join too" said Lovino

Lovino was the other brunet, the one with the darker shade of brown locks, permanent scowl and green eyes, the black-haired grinned

"You seem pretty sure about your choice Stella-san" said the last of the four present

It was a guy with longish black hair and serene brown eyes, Japanese, if she recalled correctly, also one to use honorifics with the names of the persons

"Well, it's Britany we're talking about… I might not know how but I'm sure she'll achieve what she's aiming for" said Stella

Then her look darkened as she looked at Germany, as if they were in a secret battle the German returned the stare with slightly-amused face

"This will not be any normal war so, which side are you on?" asked Stella


	2. Destiny's Game

Warning: Self-hurt and suicidal thoughts, also attempt to suicide

II. Destiny's game

The room was badly illuminated by the hanging lamp, but this didn't matter to the person inside, at least the room gave him some privacy as his brothers wouldn't come downstairs. He snorted at how fitting the whole scenery was, it was sort of calming and depressing at the same time, yes… very fitting indeed

Hvery fitting indeed

as, it was sort of calming and depresing e heard footsteps and voices of the other two; he pulled his blondish-white hairs back a little before rubbing his bluish-violet orbs, he left the room and went upstairs to meet the two other guys, a tall blond with light blue eyes and a shorter black-haired with red eyes, this were his brothers, well only the blonde was really his brother but the other was much more nicer at him, although both seemed to hate his guts. They looked at him in mirrored disgust and the black-haired was the one to talk seeing that the other just went straightly upstairs

What started with a rater calm chat between the two older brothers ended up in shouts and complains when the youngest of the three decided to join them, his name joined with various vulgar words, Gerhard this, also that, and why not that another thing too; he already knew them by memory, he said them himself, such a waste of space he was that he critiqued his own self

When they declared that they will be joining the fight and that he was to stay here as to not get in the way, not even the resistance, they said, would want him, and he knew they were right

He left the house, carrying a bag on his shoulders, not looking back and having made a decision, he had thought about this various times but only now did he manage the courage to do it, so he headed to that place, somewhere they wouldn't find him until it was too late, once he was finally in the place he made his way inside, he left his iron cross in a bookshelf that was empty and rather low too, he went back to the center of the place, it was a small cottage with no much to it, only some chairs and the bookshelf on the opposite wall to the main door, it had been his favorite place to hide when he needed to, and what a better place for this? He couldn't think of one…

Camila was wandering in the streets of Germany, completely lost; she rarely came to this place in the world so getting lost was natural. But this wasn't what was bothering her, what was on her mind was how she would speak her mind to her brother the next time she saw him, when her cousin told her that he'll be waiting for her in France, which didn't surprise her at all, she started the list of curses towards her brother for sending her to Berlin. She could get to France rather easily, but being here meant that it'll take a lot longer, and she was thankful that she had packed so lightly, now she could walk the way to there, but first, she had to find somewhere to stay the night, he passed by a door that cached her attention, it was the main door of what she assumed to be a very small cottage, there was something to it, she found herself reaching out for the knob, and was surprised to see that the door was open…

With a chair right in the center of the room under a thick strong iron-bar in the ceiling, Gerhard had half of the work done, he got on the chair and tied on end of the robe to the iron bar testing it's resistance, then he tied the other around his neck making sure that it was resistant too, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes reedy to jump, he moved upwards kicking the chair down, failing to hear the blade cutting through the air, he went down but instead of hanging he felt to his knees, he opened his eyes to see that he was in the ground he glanced around stopping when he saw a knife hanging on the wall, he moved his eyes to the opposite directions to withhold an incredible image, there was a girl, she looked one year younger than he, with wavy black hair that made his brother's look brown in comparison and sparking eyes. She went to the wall and took out the knife which she put in her pocket and then walked to him, he was too impressed to move away, his mind racing with millions of questions, as she cut the robe in his neck, but he only managed to word one of them

"Why?" asked Gerhard

She took out the robe and put the knife back to its place before giving him a gentle smile

"I couldn't let you just kill yourself" she said

"You don't understand" said Gerhard

"You're wrong" she said

He locked eyes with her, she had almond-green eyes, they reminded him of the forest, of better times, of times where he was the beloved big brother of a pair of rebellious kids that looked up at him, he had to kick himself mentally for snoozing off, but he couldn't really help it, however he saw a serious look on her eyes, it seemed really out of place for a reason that he did not understand. She stood up and offered him a hand, which he accepted, and helped him up

"The name is Camila, by the way" she said

"Gerhard… that's my name" said Gerhard

For some reason he was feeling rather talkative, she blinked several times before putting a finger at the side of her mouth and moving her eyes elsewhere in wonder, it was kind of cute he decided

"I'll have a hard time learning that one" said Camila

She smiled brightly at him making him blush a little, then she went back to the bookshelf and took his iron cross

"I think this belongs to you" said Camila

He took it and placed it around his neck, the weight was rather reassuring, then he looked again to her

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Gerhard

"Oh, I just got lost and somehow ended up in the front door" said Camila

"So you just walked in?" asked Gerhard

"Weird huh? I don't know what came over me, then I see you on the chair and before I know it my knife had flew away" said Camila

Gerhard was doubtful of her explanation but upon seeing her confused expression he shook that thought away. Obviously she didn't have any idea on the matter

"Hey, maybe you can help me out" said Camila

He looked at her confused and she looked at him hopeful, she was weird, really weird, how could she act like she did? And then a whistling sound cut through the room and she fiddled in her pocket taking out a cellphone

"Hola?" said Camila

The rest of the conversation was in Spanish, Gerhard noted, so he didn't understand a word, especially since Camila spoke so fast, she moved her free hand a lot too, which reminded him of his brother's Italian friend, at a point she glanced at him and smiled before saying a last few words and hanging up

"Tell me, would you like to join the resistance?" asked Camila

"You're serious?" asked Gerhard

"My cousin is friends with the leader so, why not?" said Camila

"Well, I think it could do" said Gerhard

"Great, then I'll have to lead you to the meeting point, but first, do you know any place where I can stay the night?" asked Camila

"I do" said Gerhard

"Then lead the way" said Camila with an enthusiastic smile

He nodded a bit taken aback by how trusty she seemed then he remembered the knife, lying safely in her pocket, if that thing could cut the robe and still get stuck on the wall a good distance away it had to be a combination of skill and having a really sharp knife, he was shaken by the thought of what it could do with skin, though… on second thought, she didn't look like a serial killer and he could only hope he wasn't wrong. But as they made their way to the small hotel he found her to be rather innocent and kind to and he wondered just why would someone like her want to help someone like him, it was a question he couldn't yet answer…


	3. The Resistance

III. The Resistance

Reddish-brown hair was held back in a roll letting out a clearer view of the emerald-green eyes, she paced back and forth much to the other's dismay, the one watching her was a blank-faced blond with blunt light-blue eyes, she watched the other walk in circles and sighed when she felt another presence in the room

"Stella" she whispered

On her side was a girl with black-hair and violet eyes, she saw a smirk on her face

"You're going to pierce through the floor Britany" said Stella

The brunet stopped and looked in her direction scowling which softened upon seeing the look on her friend's face

"I expected a comment like that from Anastasia" said Britany

"Believe me, she's been thinking of it, haven't you Anya?" asked Stella

The blond raised an eyebrow at them and then turned to Stella

"It's good to see that you decided to join us" said Anastasia

"I almost didn't come, Germany seems to have been the first affected" said Stella

"Anyone close to you changed?" asked Anastasia

"Ludwig… or shall I say Luther?" said Stella

"Bloody hell! At this rate we're going to lose everyone" said Britany

Stella smirk dropped changing into a serious look as she approached the brunet and put a hand on her shoulder

"I know we can't go back in time but, let's focus on the future" said Stella

"There's still some hope" said Anastasia

The other two looked at her confused and she gave them her blank expression, then they exchanged looks and Stella smiled

"Makes you wonder just how the other Anastasia would be" said Stella

"I kind of want to see that" said Britany

"Shut up" said Anastasia

"So, did you got the Italians to help?" asked Britany

"Yes, it was rather fun too, had to fight that Luther guy, but he ran off before things got more, as you would say, bloody" said Stella

"Seems like he's still very smart" said Anastasia

Stella grinned and London sighed, she was in a lot of stress right now, especially since her beloved Arthur got affected, it had been bad enough when the Irish twins started acting weird and let's not talk about Alistair, she had to fleet from England with Patrick and Peter, Thomas had been affected too, at least she was safer here, for now at least, she hopped no one in her team changed

"So what is this 'decease' that's been changing people?" asked Anastasia

"I wouldn't call it a decease, it's quite the contrary actually, the ones that changed are usually stronger than before" said Britany

"Then what's the problem?" asked Anastasia

"That it also changes them into psychotic, blood-seeking, merciless versions of themselves" said Stella [i]

"What impresses me is the fact that you're acting serious for once" said Anastasia

Britany glared at her which made her back up as Stella smiled in amusement

"They already hurt my family, I needed to do something" said Britany

On the other side of the ocean, a certain blond with pink eyes made her way through the streets of New York stopping in front of a building in particular, she stared at the last floor while twirling with the knife in her pocket, he felt someone behind her and sighed

"They won't let you in doll" said a male voice

The hand in her pocket gripped the knife standing straight

"Don't call me that" she said

"I thought you'll be more discrete Noelia" he said

She turned to meet with a tanned brunet with piercing red eyes, she frowned at the comment

"I'm not the one carrying a bat with nails on it" said Noelia

He smirked and walked closer to her, she then glanced to the side still frowning but he distinguished a faint blush on her cheeks

"Although it is good that you already changed, Allan" said Noelia

The smirk softened into a smile, he liked it when she acted like that, this side being rather rare in the blonde. He looked to the building and smirked again

"I think I can get us in" said Allan

She looked at him and he looked back before giving her a devilish smirk

"Let's fool some people, Roxanne" said Allan

She smiled, a dangerous smile nonetheless, and then nodded

"Let's" said Noelia

Back in Europe, a brunet and a blond glanced out of the window, both in deep boring, the blonde was smoking in a lazy way and the other glanced to the clock everyone in a while seemingly annoyed, a loud ringtone started off and he pick up with a smirk forming in his face as he prepared himself to act like he was expected to, at least from the person in the other end

"Hola~" he said

The blonde in front of him raised an eyebrow and he mouthed the name of the caller and the other nodded understanding, the brunet left the room and started talking in Spanish with the girl, apparently she had met one of them, besides she was surely to know where the resistance was, the problem would be killing her, as she wasn't able to turn, as her other self already existed, he'll have to get rid of the body, he smiled, knowing how her counterpart was, killing the girl would be a piece of cake

The blonde turned on the TV, there was put in the news, his little knowledge if Spanish made him understand only that they were talking about the resistance and their leader, who was a secret for the public, but no for him. It didn't really matter, as her name would change too, that would be a pleasant change, having the currently cheerful and rather oblivious girl into her much darker side, there was nothing they could do against it, it was just a matter of time and everyone would succumb, resistance was futile, the resistance was meaningless. Yes, pleasant indeed…

* * *

[i] Leave it to Stella to resume four pajes in Word into one consistant statement


	4. The knife and the razor 1-2

IV. The knife and the razor 1/2

Gerhard woke up and looked to the side seeing that the girl was still asleep in the other bed, he rolled and got out of the bed to go to the bathroom, he took a deep breath and sat on the floor looking at the tiling [I] he looked at the bag in the corner, he then stood and went to the sink to wash his face, he felt somehow ditzy and decided to go out for a walk, ending in the hotel cafeteria. When they asked for a room the worker said that breakfast was included which was cool, according to Camila, and so he looked for a spot to sit and wait for her to get here. After getting a room they had gotten to talk a little more, he learned that she was Argentinian and was going to France to contact a her Spanish cousin, when he asked about the knife all he got was that she had named it Atonieta, as it was the translation in Spanish to the name of the person who gifted it to her, a French woman that had died some time ago because of age, of course the original was a French name "Antoinette", she had said and the fake accent managed to put a small smile on his face

The voice of a waitress awoke him from his thoughts, he ordered a coffee and some toasts, and went back to his snoozed-out mode, he realized that he could have went on with 'that thing' at night, when she finally went to sleep, with the knifes that the black-haired declared to have it wouldn't been hard at all, so why hadn't him?

He was so lost in his own world that he didn't notice when they gave him the food, he picked at it not really hungry until a pair of steps attracted his attention, he looked up to meet with Camila She was wearing a green sweater with a blue t-shirt underneath, which was odd, black jeans and a pair of grey skater-sneakers [II]. She sat down in front of him and offered him a smile when she noticed his eyes on her

"Morning" she said

As soon as he laid his eyes on her he felt his previous thoughts disappear, Camila seemed to calm him somehow

"Sleep well?" asked Camila

"Ja, you?" asked Gerhard

And why did it matter to him?

"Perfecto (1), I was thinking… would you mind if I put you a nickname?" asked Camila

"A nickname?" asked Gerhard

He didn't notice that he had said that out loud so the answer startled him a little

"Bueno (2), I can't pronounce your name correctly" said Camila

He took a sip of the coffee, which woke him a little; and looked at her, she was weird but…

"I don't mind" said Gerhard

It was true, the past night he had found that he did enjoy her company, and he liked the sound of her voice when she finally showed him her cheerful side, an attitude that suited her better that the serious look from before

She, on the other hand, beamed at him upon hearing this managing to make his breath hitch in his throat, it was weird, he did like how relaxed she made him feel, but he didn't understand his reactions to the things she did

"Then I'll call you Grey" declared Camila

There it was, that innocent tone mixed with her foreign accent, her eyes shining like motivating him to speak

"Why?" asked Gerhard

"Because it reminds me of something that'll make me commit suicide" explained Camila [III]

"I find it funny that you associate my alias with my goal" said Gerhard

"Trying to end your life isn't a life goal" said Camila

She stole a toast playfully and put butter in it before eating, sarcasm he noted and took one too now that the sickening feeling had disappeared, she stole another toast sending him an amused smile which caused one small smile from him, she was in good mood it seemed

A pair of waitresses where whispering to each other on the bar, glancing to them every once in a while, they had seen the guy when he arrived and wanted to talk to him as he looked pretty hot, one had tried the normal waitress approach, but he acted very uncaring, not even glancing at her when he ordered or when she gave him his order, then he looked like he was in his own world until that girl appeared; even when they wanted to, they couldn't bring themselves to hate the girl, she seemed like a nice girl, also the way that he blushed at her antics was rather cute

"They do a cute couple~" said one of the girls

She was a strawberry-blond with amber eyes, besides her a blond with purple eyes, the one that had attended the guy. On their tags were their names, the strawberry-blonde was Hallie and the other was Katherine

"Such a shame too, he is really hot" said Hallie

"Tell me about it!" said Katherine

They exchanged looks and giggled, then they looked back, they seemed to be sharing breakfast, which according to Hallie was completely adorable…

Back on the table Camila took another toast and glanced to the left and grinned while glancing back at the blond in front of her

"Don't look now but those two girls are totally checking you out" said Camila

He blushed a little but didn't look, he didn't care that much if they were looking at him, he won't see them again, one black eyebrow was raised in the Argentinian face, and he just shrugged and she sighed in defeat for now, looks like making 'Grey' open up would be harder than expected, but she was sure she could do it

That day, after passing by Gerhard's house to get some things he needed for the trip, they both headed to the train station, they'll travel to Stuttgart and from there they'll have to walk to France, Gerhard commented that crossing at feet would be rather hard but she told him not to worry, luckily Gerhard had been to the city many times before, so he'll know in which direction go; the whistle blown, the train started gaining speed and, Camila and Gerhard started their journey


	5. The knife and the razor 2-2

While wanting to write sad stuff, you have to read fluffy, happy, cheese stuff

While trying to write romantic stuff you have to read sad stuff

Can this world get any more contradictory?

V. The knife and the razor 2/2

Once in France, the one leading the way was Camila, she had been here so many times, Gerhard followed finding it hard to keep up, apparently she walked faster when in known territory, good thing she was so cautious or they would be run over by a vehicle [I]

Two days there they stayed before moving to the next city, and so on until they reached Paris. Camila told him that they had more time to spend in this place, because they had to wait for her cousin, who he learnt to be named Antonio, to arrive. She guided him on a tour through the city on the second day, showing him the famous places and sharing some historical facts with him, when he asked how she knew so much, she told him that someone, who she referred as Francis, had shown her this when she came the first time. The third day they went for a quiet walk through 'les champs Elysèes', her idea mind you, and they were now heading back to the hotel in the same quiet. He still didn't know the way around Paris, so he glanced over her every few minutes to see which direction she was heading, being any other time he would have asked but the distant look in Camila's eyes made him keep quiet, not that it was hard for him

She led them through the cold streets to a subway, once inside he decided to ask what had been bothering him

"You've been oddly silent all morning, are you ok?" asked Gerhard

She turned to him, almond-green meeting with bluish-purple; she gave him a small smile of appreciation for his worry

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. France gets me rather nostalgic" said Camila

"I see" said Gerhard

"Hey Grey, would you mind hearing a story?" asked Camila

The blonde gave her a quizzical look but the black-haired only smiled that bright smile of hers, he nodded and she clapped her hands in excitement

"This takes place in this same city" explained Camila

A Zen-off voice said something in French and she started moving close to the door with him following close behind

"Looks like it'll have to wait" said Camila with a meek smile

They got out and headed to the hotel, the streets were oddly quiet, not to mention empty, suddenly the Argentinian froze in her track, her hand going to her pocket, Gerhard noticed the change of aura in his companion and got tensed, a shadow came to them at a high speed, something glistening in the air as a weapon. Before he could even get the time to realize what was happening, a silver axe was held a few meters away from them by the blade of Camila's trusted knife, the attacker retreated a few meters, a man with longish brown hair and red eyes glared at the girl who only gave him a black stare, Gerhard had known her for a while now and could tell that this wasn't a good sign, her eyebrows moved towards her nose just the slightness bit but her eyes seamed at peace, it was the same look she gave those guys back in Stuttgart, but unlike them this man didn't ran upon seeing the blade on her hands, the knife was being twirled around right now. Gerhard moved away a little so to let Camila some space, she gave him a quick glance before stopping the twirling and moving towards the other. She moved so fast that it was almost as if she were invisible. Soon, the axe was thrown away from the battle to land a few meters away on the floor. There was more movement as the brunnet somehow dodged some of the black-haired movements; he was throwing insults at her in a language that he recognized as Spanish (how could he not when Camila slipped to it every time she was on the phone?) However this wasn't like Camila's Spanish, he found this one a little dull and a little slow, but maybe that was just him being used to the fast yet sort of melodic Spanish Camila used. Right now the black-haired girl was silent just moving quickly; suddenly it all stopped, the Spaniard fell to the ground with a deep cut in the throat, lifeless. Camila stood there and looked at the blade of her knife and Gerhard moved towards her, he put a hand on her shoulder and when she looked at him her eyes went back to normal

"Lo mate (1)" said Camila barely above a whisper

He didn't know what that meant but when he heard another pair of steps he looked up to see a black-haired girl with violet eyes and a scythe

"You sure did" she said

Camila turned and looked at the her frowning, she smirked and pointed at her with the scythe

"You'll be the one taking the fault Camila" she said

The frown disappeared and suddenly Camila started laughing, much to her companion's confusion

"Is good to see you too Stella" said Camila

The other smiled and put the weapon on her back before looking at the body on the floor

"So you finally met them" said Stella

"I'd like an explanation" said Camila

"That can wait, first let's get to a safe place" said Stella

The violet-eyed leaded the way for them and when Gerhard was about to ask for the body he turned around to find that the floor was empty and then looked at the stranger with even more confusion than before and a little wary but Camila seemed to trust the person so he kept his thoughts to himself

They were now in Stella's house, who, much to his surprise, had enough clothes for both of them to use, Camila told him that the male clothes were from Stella's half-brother who was actually in Yugoslavia now

"I think it's time for some presentations" said Stella

Camila sat on the couch and nodded, Stella rest on the wall with her arms crossed at the back

"The name is Stella Migliory and I'm the second in lead of the Ressistance" said Stella

"Don't be surprised, she is the leader's right hand and leader of the close-combat division, which is there only to show off as Britany doesn't want any blood in her hands" explained Camila

"Who is Britany?" asked Gerhard

"Britany Methyst, the leader of the Resistance, she's a pacifist, British and a really innocent girl when hyper" explained Camila

"But we like to call her Bryt" said Stella

Then Stella stood straight smiling and letting her hands move freely

"I'll take you to the base, you'll have to wait till we get there before I can tell you anything about the 2Ps" said Stella

"2ps?" they asked

Stella chuckled and they looked to opposite directions turning a soft pink

"It was Kiku's idea, not mine" said Stella

"I get that the guy that I killed was one of them" said Camila

"Yes, but as I explained before I can't tell you much here, France it's not safe anymore" said Stella

"It must be getting harder" said Camila

"Oh it only makes it all more exciting" said Stella

And for a second, Camila could have sworn that her eyes had turned blue, but then again it could be a trick of the light, Stella's eyes were still the same violet as always so it was the only explanation, was it not?

* * *

[I] Here on CABA (if not in all Argentina) we won't wait for the light unless it's totally necesary, if no vehicle is at sight then we cross the street whether it be through the correct place or through the middle of the street

(1) I killed him


	6. OoC (Various POVs)

Sorry for the long wait~ here's the story  
Long chapter is long! Must be one of the longest chapters I ever made :o  
VI. OoC (Various POVs)  
Gerhard's mind was full with questions, about Stella and her relation with the resistance; about the one she had with Camila, about how could the Argentinian find him of any use for their cause and how was she able to keep him busy enough so to forget for moments what he feels about himself. At first he was just confused but now he understood it a little better, Camila trusted him which made him feel important and in exchange he trusted her; he listened to her stories of an odd yet very united family and she did the same, quietly, with his stories about a pretty dysfunctional one; even when she was the most talkative of the two, she was also a great listener which Gerhard appreciated a lot, it made him feel like someone cared. She had saved him twice already, the second time she didn't even notice, it had been a long day in which they traveled, actually when they arrived to Paris, and they had some sort of discussion and weren't talking, which left Gerhard alone with his thoughts; the next day he decided to end with this predicament but Camila had other plans and before he knew it he was at the balcony of the Eiffel tower hearing, not the real story of the tower but a legend of it: if you confessed to the one you love in here on a full moon, your love will last forever. It wasn't the view what got him happy that day but the tone that Camila put into that _forever_, almost like it was something really far and yet very close at the same time, he thought that is was weird how she could put so much meaning into only one word, and by the time they went back to the hotel, after some real sight-seeing, the only thing in his mind was getting a good rest so to be able to go on the following day  
Right now, however, it was a little different, what was bothering Gerhard was that Camila was so nice to him that it was unfair he couldn't do much for her, he didn't deserve to be treated kindly, and for the tone that Stella used when the two girls had those long talks in Spanish, and another language that he did not recognize, he knew that he had been only making things harder for them, and even so she still did the one hand-gesture of hers that meant that it was her fault, she was too nice, she'd be better off without him and besides, the water looked so pretty from here, so blue, so relaxing, he could just fall and never be found again... maybe he should, it'd be a painful deaf but it'd be the best for everyone…  
A weight landed on Gerhard's arm and bluish-purple eyes moved to meet with almond-green, she wasn't angry or disappointed, she just had that sad look on her face like she was seeing something that hurt her, and he didn't like it one bit  
"Why do you care?" asked Gerhard  
"I never felt like I belonged anywhere, you know?" said Camila  
This took him by surprise, she did say that she understood what he was going by, did that mean?... but, it couldn't be!  
"But even when I felt out of place I still saw the world as my home, somewhere where the people I care for live and I can hear their voices, but I can't help but look to the sky and wonder if I'm really from here" continued Camila  
He raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled which made him feel some of the depression leave  
"I know it's weird, but it helped me see the world in a different light, maybe you need your own way to see the beauty of life" said Camila smiling  
As soon as she gave him that smile he felt his heart skip a beat and then go really fast. He could swear that his face was turning slightly pink, it gave him a weird warm feeling inside, he let a smile of his own be drawn in his lips and saw a little blush in response  
"The smile looks good on you, you should wear it more" said Camila  
"You too" said Gerhard without thinking  
"Oh… thanks" said Camila  
She glanced sideways to avoid his eyes with a little blush on her cheeks, he felt kind of glad that she cared for what he thought, he couldn't help but smile at how cute she could be, even when he was just thinking aloud he had said the truth, he loved seeing her smile, and then a different question crossed his mind… did he love her?  
When the ship finally arrived to the USA they got down and walked quickly through the streets to a rather tall building, Stella made them go in through the back-door and leaded them to a room where they saw a brunnet and a blonde talking in two different languages at the same time, the brunnet, who had green eyes was using a really British English and the blonde responded in Norwegian, Stella coughed to get their attention ant they turned towards them only to look at Stella in confusion and worry  
"Oh no, not you too" said the brunnet  
She hurried to the Macedonian and looked at her eyes as if she had something on them; the violet orbs of Stella had lost all the red they had and were now a deep blue  
"We need to lock her in so that she doesn't hurt somebody when it takes over completely" said the blond  
The other nodded and took a breath  
"Patrick" she said  
A blond with light green eyes and bushy eyebrows appeared in the room and looked at her confused  
"Take Stella to 'the room' she's been affected" she said  
Patrick nodded and dragged the Macedonian out of the room, Gerhard looked at Camila in doubt and she only smiled  
"I still find it odd how similar they look" said Camila  
"One gets used to it" said the blonde  
"We were waiting for you to come" said the brunnet  
"I got sidetracked and was sent to the wrong country, you can blame Martin for that" said Camila  
Then she looked at Gerhard and smiled a bit  
"Grey, this brunnet here is Britany, the leader of the resistance" said Camila  
"So you're Camila's friend, I'm sure it'll be nice to have you with us" said Britany  
"You're acting oddly serious" said Camila  
"Well I'm under a lot of stress, thank you very much" said Britany  
"I was just saying" said Camila  
"Come on Camila, I'll show you to the training floor" said the blonde  
"Oh, do you have knifes in there?" asked Camila  
"Why of course we do" said Britany  
Camila smiled brightly before turning to Gerhard and grinning at him  
"Come on, Grey, this is gonna be awesome!" said Camila  
He nodded and walked with her as the blonde lead them to the staircase, she said that using the elevator was too risky in this place. The Americans, a term that made Camila frown, would notice instantly and the whole thing would be worthless. The training room was rather small because Britany was above all a pacifist and didn't want to use any kind of violence; however with Stella here the room was needed [I]  
Britany was left alone; she took a few breaths to calm herself before heading to 'that room'…  
~Britany's POV~  
When I was at the door I saw Patrick getting out quickly and he looked at me, his eyes swirling between green and baby-blue, he took a deep breath, his eyes finally settling in the green they were suposed to be  
"Her hair has turned a dusty brown and she almost got me to change" said Patrick  
"How are you feeling?" I asked concerned  
"A little tired, that's all, using magic is getting harder. It didn't help that I misjudged how powerful your friend was" said Patrick  
"If what you said is true, I doubt that's Stella anymore Don't worry, I'll take care of her, go rest a little" I said  
He nodded and I went inside the room closing the door behind me. I couldn't shake off the feeling that he wanted to tell me something, guess I'll have to talk to him after I'm done here.  
When I glanced around the room, I found a cracked image, there was a girl physically similar to Stella, wether not be for the dusty-brown hair and the blue eyes, chained to the wall and looking up at me with a curious look. I kneeled down to her level, the pools of blue never leaving me as I moved, and opened the chains with my key, she smiled a crazy smile  
"So, what are you going to do now?" I asked  
I really needed to know how she would act, I was fairly used to Stella, I kew what to expect from her, but this was a new person to me, although the comment on how the 2p, a term that I still need to get used to, were the oposite to the normal us, I should know what to expect, but I didn't know how to act with her  
"It's not me who you need to worry for" she said  
Her voice sounded way to inocent, it was getting me sick, I felt enraged, and then I knew, she was playing with my mind, smart move  
"I'd like you to get out of my head" I said  
"Hmm~ I guess I was right, do you know who I am?" she asked  
"Stella" I said  
She giggled in a very madly way and denied still smiling  
"I'm Mary Anne, well it's only natural that you don't know that, but don't worry it'll be over soon" she said cheerfully  
"What can you possibly be talking about?" I asked  
"How rude of you! You should know when a person is behind you" said Mary Anne  
The I felt it, it was a dark aura, and a strong one at that, right behind me; there was a voice in my head that told me not to turn but the crazy smile on Mary Anne's lips was driving me insane, it reminded me of how the 2p of my dearest Arthur looked, they had the exact same smile, or maybe she just knew about that. I turned and I saw Feliciano, or I thought it was him  
"Feli?" I asked  
"Much better bella" he said  
His eyes were violet, but the guy never opened his eyes so I didn't knew if they had been like that all along or not, and his hair looked darker, but that could be a trick of the light, but it was the tone in his voice and the knife in my throat what convinced me that his wasn't Feliciano, I frowned at the weapon, a switch-blade, it reminded me of the Argentininan sisters and their love for knives.  
"Don't kill her, she can still change, save that for the little rat" said Mary Anne  
Vennom could be heard in her voice, unlike Stella's angered voice, this actually sent shivers down my spine, but I still prefferred it to the previous cheerfull look, the guy smiled and retired the blade  
"Then you should hurry caro (1)" he said  
The brunet nodded and stood up, her hands surrounded by a red light. I knew what would happen next and when I saw the bloodish-red holder of Stella's scythe I wasn't surprised, however it did surprise me the quantity of dryed blood that the blade seemed to have, Mary Anne walked closer to me and raised the scythe and I could do nothing but look at the blade hipnotized, the arms went down but the only pain I went through was psicological, I saw every single bad thing that happened to me, I was in the verge of tears when suddenly it all disappeared and I could only see light  
-Anastacia's POV-  
After I left Camila and her friend alone I decided to go check on Stella, knowing Britany would probably be there. On the way, I bumped into Patrick and I could Swear the guy had pinkish-blonde hair instead of the natural blonde hair he actually has, but that could be just the light playing tricks on my sight so I left it alone and kept my direction  
What I found in the room when I opened the door was a brunet lifting Stella's schythe from the head of another brunet, but this one's hair was pink at the ends, and a thrid brunet (this shade of hair was becoming far too frecuent recently), was standing on the side twirling a knife until he noticed me and smirked. They say there are some people that can scare somebody by just looking at them, this guy was definitly one of them. If it wasn't for my control on my face, as to not show emotions, they would have noticed how frightened I was; yet somehow they looked like my friends, the brunet with blue eyes was like Stella, the one with the sky-blue eyes looked like Britany and I was pretty sure that the guy was related to Feliciano and Lovino, the one with the blue eyes was the one to notice me  
"Oh, we have company~" she said  
The other two turned and the brunet with the pink bangs stood up to look at me with a face that showed even less emotion than mine  
"It sure looks like that" she said  
"Hm~ This one will be easy" said the guy  
"I'll have pleasure in ripping that mask off" said the first one  
She raised the scythe but was stopped by the hand of the one with sky-blue eyes  
"This one's mine" she said  
The brunet put her weapon down and backed away with a frightened expresion, the guy imitaded her glancing at her with what I recognized as worry. I began to understand, they were the changed versions of my friends, but I had thought our other sides wouldn't know other feelings than hate...  
"You should be glad, I'm freeing you" said the one with sky-blue eyes  
When had she got so close to me? The girl was fast but what I didn't understand was why she had a card on her hand, it had the lower part stained with something red that I prefered not to know what was. She showed me the picture with a smirk, the joker I noted, and next thing I knew the card was on my forehead and everything went black. Millions of pictures started appearing, of things I thought I had long ago forgotten, each one worse than the other, I was screaming mentally, I felt a thousand knives piercing through my head and then it stopped and I saw white, such a white that it made you blind, or was that just the light?  
-Camila's POV-  
After telling us about who the 2Ps were and how they worked, she said something in Norwegian [II] and then left the room, I went and put a practice doll to do some practice, it always seemed to calm me down, when I finished placing the doll where I wanted I turned to Grey and smiled  
"If you want you can have a look around, I'll be practicing a little" I explained  
"It's fine, I been wondering about your skills ever since we met" said Grey  
"Well, I guess you can stay but move away from the way between the target and me, ok?" I said  
He nodded and went to sit at a safe distance still looking at me, I felt my heart beat grow quickly and had to look to another direction to calm myself, it had been like this for a while, I acted like it didn't afect me but I had grown fond of the German, he was nice and would listen to my rambles about life, he even told me a little about himself, it was weird how calm I felt when he was closeby and at the same time how nervous it made me. I looked at Antonieta and my mind took all my thoughts away making my senses alert, first I felt the slight current that came into the room, then how the weight and the coolness of the blade were replaced by a warmth given by my body, I could feel how my blood left my heart and went to every place in my body, then I started hearing everything: the breath coming from my companion, the way the slight breeze moved his and mine hair ever so slightly, I moved my eyes looking at the bulls eye and sinding it with ease, my hand moved and I heard the blade cutting trough the air to land in the puppet with a 'thud', then I got my other four knives, two on each hand and threw them at the other targets and stood straight once again abandonning my previous position, I was in such a trance that I didn't notice my own movement or the shocked expresion Grey gave me when he saw the other knives, I heard some noice from far away, my ears still alert at everything  
"I'll go check up on the others, they seem to be discusing something" I said  
I went to the practice puppet and removed my knives to put the four smaller in the belt that was hidden by my shirt and Antonieta back in the safety of my pocket  
"Go find Patrick just in case, maybe one of them got in the building" I said  
He nodded, he was a very silent person, it was nice since he would hear everything I had to say, but I also liked the sound of his voice, it was rare and if he wasn't like that maybe I wouldn't like it so much, i smiled and headed in the direction of the sound focusing in my ears...  
-Normal POV-  
The first person she saw was the blonde version of Lovino, an old friend of hers, dressed in some weird fashion [III], but after a dispiceful look from the flowery Italian, something that she found very amusing, and a few swings of Antonieta the 2P was in the floor lifeless, Camila kept on going. At this rate, everyone in the building would turn into their other sides before they could know what was causing it, she hurried her steps only to meet with four people she recognized even changed like they were, she turned and sprinted, she nedeed to get Gerhard and leave this place, fast!  
Camila ran through the corridors to find various explosives conected by a line of fire powder, she followed the track to a room in time to see Gerhard getting a match out of his pocket, he glanced at her and gave her a rare smile...

* * *

(1) Caro means darling in Italian

[I] Well she has to put her anger in good use so that she doesn't go around chopping the head of any sould that gets in her way

[II] Even though Camila knows many languages, Norwegian isn't one of them

[III] I was very tempted to make some joke on this part but contained myself for the sake of the style


	7. Hidden Abbility

Warning: Violence and swearing

Chapter VII

When Gerhard found Patrick Kirkland, the Brit was swiching beetween having blonde hair and green eyes to having strawberry-blonde hair and sky-blue eyes, he looked at him and told him that there wasn't much time, if they didn't escape now they would be surrounded by the 2Ps and wouldn't live to see another day, Gerhard didn't really care about this until the Brit said that Camila would have it worse as she couldn't change and he knew he had to do something, he realized that he cared a lot for her and he hurried his movements, luckyly enought thos place was equiped with everything he needed, and after listening to Anastasia and Camila he knew he owed it to Stella. Once everything was in place there was one thing bothering Gerhard's mind, how to get the black-haired here without the others noticing, of course that was solved when the door opened and Camila came in, he couldn't help the smile that formed in his lips at how everything seemed to be on his side this one time, he looked to his hand surprised to find a match beetween his fingers, when did he got that from his pocket? Well no time for wondering now, he had to lit this place up and escape, but first things first

"Camila, come here" said Gerhard

"What?" asked Camila

"Do you trust me?" asked Gerhard

Camila glupped but quickly made her way towards him and he smiled a little, she eyed the match with a notorious fear, Gerhard would have to ask her about it later, now the whitish-blonde offered a hand to the black-haired she took it now looking at him, he glanced at her and gave her hand a squeze which won a small smile from her, it calmed him to see it, he rasped the match agaist the wall managing to turn it on and thre it to the floor were the line of fire-powder startedand the time it took it to fall he took it to take a better hold of the Argentinian and dragging her through the window nearby [I] and broke through it getting outside the building, he kept running with Camila until they were at a razonabe distance from the falling building, bluish-purple eyes ganced at the girl, her almond-green orbs were fixated in the building before glancing at him with an expresion he couldn't read, it worried him a little

"Are you ok?" asked Gerhard

A smile started creeping on her face

"That was awesome!" said Camila

He felt his heart skip a beat, he felt the veins in his ears and face and knew that he had won color, he smiled, it was nice to be complimented for oncce, the word sounded great specially for the way she used it like it was the best word ever [II], it made him feel good, special even

"Yes that was pretty impresive" said a female voice

The both turned, there stood a blonde with pink eyes, she and Camila looked really alike

"Roxanne" said Camila

Gerhard bliked three times vefore he saw a smile on the other girl

"Hello Camila" said Roxanne

She had a pair of swords on her back and a belt full of diferent types of knives, it made him wonder if she had the same killer aim as Camila, then againg none of the knives looked like the ones Camila generally and let's not mention that she did have the 'serial-killler' look

"Who's with you sis?" asked Roxanne

"A good friend, I guess" said Camila

She looked at him and then smiled walked besides her sister

"Gerhard, this is my siter Noelia, but you might want to call her Roxanne if you don't want to die... forget I just said that!" said Camila

Gerhard smiled a little at her antics and the blonde frowned glaring at the black-haired

"Why did you have to tell him my real name then?" asked Noelia (I know, confusing!)

Camila glanced at Gerhard for a moment before looking right to Noelia's pink orbs

"I trust him" said Camila

But there was more to that statement than the boy knew, Noelia's eyes widened and glanced between her and the guy a few times before looking at Camila with a confused look, Camila held her galze and they started what seemed like a mental conversation. A second pair of foots steps where heard nearby

"I'm sorry to interupt the moment but we need to move if we don't want to die" said a male voice

The three turned to see a brunet with red eyes who was holding a bloody bat with nails on it, Noelia nodded and took out one of the swrods handing it to Gerhard, he looked at her sonfused and she smirked

"Since you're here you might as well be useful" said Noelia

He took the sword and Camila looked at him curious, then she looked towards the building and the next thing any of them knew was that Antonieta had made its way to her owner's hand and was being twirled nervously yet profesionally, he turned as well and saw six persons walking to them, the one in the front relly looked like Britany, if it werent for her sky-blue eyes and her pink bangs, and the girl at her right was a lot like Stella, and the one on the left was definitly Anastacia, with red lenses, they stopped a short distance of them and took out their weapons, Noelia and her 'friend', you couldn't tell which was the relation between them, turned to face the threat taking out their own weapons

"So little Roxanne is helping her normal version, why am I not surprised?" said the leader

"Is nice to see you too Anna" said Noelia

"Oh Allan, now that's odd, you're not growing soft, are you?" asked Anna

"Come and test it yourself bitch!" said Allan

"And you have the emo too, how cute" said Anna

The twirling stopped and the hand gripped the knife before its owner leaped at here fast and started attacking here.

"His name is Gerhard you bitch" said Camila

A shoot was heard, a body fall to the knees holding an arm, a breath hitched, Anna's AK47 was thrown into the air by a sword and hell broke loose...


	8. Grey Wings

Warning: blood (we're close to the end!)

Also, my name is arRosz and as Star is having some issues to solve, she asked me to upload this for her, send her your regards...

This is where the story gets completely bizzare

VIII. Grey Wings

Noelia moved fast swinging here sword fastly in every direction possible, Allan close behind avoiding all back attacks with his bat, when the blonde lost here sword she started using here knives.

"They're shadows" said Camila

Gerhard turned to her and then back at the other two

"They're using magic" said Gerhard

Noelia smirked and took out a pair of identical knives, a light sourrounded the blades and she twirled them before whispering something in latin

"Get down" said Noelia

She put the holders thoghether and the knives now made one of dobled-edged she throw it at the same time that Allan bent down, the double knife flew like a boomerang, cuting the shadows in a half and hurting the one controling them.

"That wasn't nice Oliver" said Noelia

"I'm sorry Roxy, but we are in war" said Oliver

"Fine then, I wont hold in either" said Noelia

"Now that's something I wanted to here" said Anna

Both girls leaped at each other and it became Noelia's Swiss-Army knife against Anna's steel-cards; Allan taking care of the others, didn't notice when one left to move somewhere else.

Gerhard kneeled besides Camila with a worried look, he put a hand in here healthy shoulder and she looked to him with teary eyes, his frown deepened and she gave him a sad smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" said Camila

"No, unless you see a doctor you're not gonna be fine" said Gerhard

"I told you not to worry" said Camila

"Sorry, but I can't let you die" said Gerhard

"Now isn't that cute" said a high-pitched voice

Gerhard glared at the 2P of Stella, the brunet gave him here psycothic smile while holding here scythe, he raised his sword standing up to face here and soon they went into a battle of colliding metal, he managed to make here move back, mach to here surprise. Camila put here hands on the ground making here hair cover here face, she wanted to stop this madness, to end with the fight and go home, she really wanted this to end...

A light surrounted Camila, catching the others' atention, it was sort of calming and somehow holly, which proved to be a great adjetive once it started to get softer, a pair of big wings apeared in here back and here clothes were now the lightlest shade.

She got at and made here way between all the doumbfounded people to stop when she reached the middle; she joined here hands, closed here eyes, and a wave of light blinded all of them for a good while and the weapons fall in the ground, the wings disappeared, the clothes went back to normal and then everything happened in slow motion; Camila faling to the ground uncuncious, Gerhard catching here just in time and Luciano taking out his switch-blade and a hand that kept him from throwing the weapon; them back to normal.

Luciano turned to the one stoping him to meet with the blue gaze of Mary Anne, she gave him a sad smile.

"Don't hurt here" said Mary Anne

"Why not? asked Luciano

"He's in love with here, even when it shouldn't be possible, even when w're suppoused to hate normal people, he's still in love with here" said Mary Anne

Luciano sighed and glanced at the pair to see Gerhard raising Camila in brydal-style before glaring at him, he looked dangerous like that, Luciano smirked but put the knife back in his pocket and looked back at Mary Anne, she gave him a real smile before looking at Gerhard.

"There's a small town down the road, there should stirr be some 'normal' there" said Mary Anne

Gerhard noded and started walking in that direction, Mary Anne smiled again

"со среќа (1)" said Mary Anne

(1) Good luck


	9. The last one standing

Sorry for the delay!

IX. The last one standing

A shadow appeared in the distance, it seemed to be holding something, only when it got closer you could point out that it was a guy carrying an unconscious girl in his arms, bridal style, he kept his eyes on the nearing village, a few more steps and he will reach it, a few more strides and he will get the help needed, he glanced at the girl in his arms to sigh in relief upon seeing that she was still breathing, there was hope for them, he only had to walk a little more, stay conscious for another while, only until he reached the populated streets, only until he was sure she would be helped, he managed a laugh at how things turned out, she was the one to save him and now she was clinging to him as he were her lifeline, he walked with renewed strength remembering why he did this in the first place, that it was for her, for the one girl that changed the world. It was amusing really, a year that started bad seemed to only be ending bad, he was soon surrounded by the lights of the village, he saw the girl that she had told him about and before he could mutter a word he felt on his knees, finally giving up and letting fate take over, he heard voices approaching and thought for a second that maybe there was hope, at least for her, and he smiled at having succeed in returning the favor, in saving her…

Gerhard woke up on a couch infront of a sleeping Camila bandajed and peaceful

"So you decided to wake up" said a male voice

He turned to look at a guy with blonde hair and green eyes, he was sure he had meet this guy before, or maybe just crossed ways with him at some point, the other smiled.

"You've been out for a while, though I'm not surprised, you did carry her all the way here" he said

Gerhard looked at her again worried, back when they were traveling he found that he liked it when she felt as leep on him, she said that it meant that she trusted him as she was an easy target when asleep and he didn't really mind having to carry her in his back to the hotel, she said that his hair smelled nice wich sent him to the deepest shade of red known to man, Camila made him feel special, useful and also happy, she had defended him and he realized that he loved her, he had to save her at any cost.

His fist clenched and he looked down before he felt a hand on his shoulder and met with green eyes

"Don't worry too much, she's fine just tired that's all" he said

He noded and looked back at her, the other sighed but them smiled at the sight, this guy was to obvious.

"I'll make something to eat" he said

"Danke" (1) said Gerhard

"It's nothing" he said

Gerhard walked to the bed and sat on the border his gaze fixted in Camila, he graved her hand whithout knowing it but it became a good way to calm himself down when he felt a pressure back... and the world stopped for a second in wich his eyes moved to the now joined hands.

"Are your hands always this cold?" asked a female voice

But not just any voice, her voice! His eyes moved quickly to her face to meet with the almond-green orbs he felt in love with, she was smiling that one smile that told him everything was fine, the way she looked at him was hard to read at first it had been only curiosity but lately it had been an emotion he didn't recognize, no one had looked at him like that before but he found that he felt his beat fasten when she gave him that look, but his hart liked to speed up when he was with her.

"Hey Grey, where are we? asked Camila

"I realy don't know either" confessed Gerhard

"Well, I guess we could ask arround" said Camila

He nodded and looked back at their joined hands for a while before he started playing with her fingers nervously and she played back, they got into a little fingers battle. Gerhard couldn't help but smile at how childish she made him be, it was odd but funny all the same; he looked back at her "Camila" said Gerhard

She looked at him curious but smiling at the way her name rolled out of his mouth, it sounded a lot pretier like that, he conected eyes with her and she knew this would be important

"Did I ever tell you how incredible you are?" asked Gerhard

"I'm not much" said Camila

"Now that is a huge lie! You are the main reazon I'm here right now, you just stopped a war, and you stood up to the ones you thought your friends without breaking into a sweat, you are awesome" said Gerhard

" And I'm also the only one who didn't change" said Camila

"I know, that's what I love the most about you" said Gerhard

Camila's eyes widened and he smiled sadly at her

"Ith liebe ditch" said Gerhard

She not sat up impressed by the words, the bluish-purple orbs moved down

"But I do understand if you..."

But he was silenced by a pair of lips over his own for a brief moment but it was enough to make him turn ten different shades of red

"I love you too" said Camila smiling brightly

Gerhard smiled and hugged her happier than ever in his life, he had been wrong, what had started as a bad year had now turned into the best year ever and maybe there would be some stones in the road but he was sure they would make it through, after all they already went through the hardest part...


End file.
